Lost Family
by Dannrose
Summary: It seemed Valka was not destined to live alone in the Sanctuary, fate brought her a child that, while not her own, she could care for and love. Growing up in the Sanctuary, this boy turned out very different from who he might've been. A series of AU oneshots, suggestions welcome.
1. Beginning

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hello everyone and welcome. I feel kind of guilty for starting yet another AU but the ever-fickle plot bunnies popped this into my head over the last couple of days._**

 ** _At the moment this is going to be a set of one-shots that'll likely bounce all over the place so updates may be random. As is a given with my writing, it'll feature lots of Snotlout and will have a lot of Snotlout/Valka family moments which I don't have much of. Please also give a couple of my other stories 'Aurora-Magicka' and 'Back to Back' a look as well, they're both from two other AUs of mine which also feature Snotlout heavily. I hope you all enjoy the chapter._**

 ** _I do not own any aspect of How to Train Your Dragon._**

* * *

 **Beginning**

Valka was stood rather awkwardly on Cloudjumper's back, not yet used to riding him.

Ever since he'd brought her to the Sanctuary, the Stormcutter had stayed by her side, she wasn't entirely sure why but it seemed he'd made himself her dragon. While the other dragons had warmed to her slowly, he'd been a friend from the beginning, well, him and the Bewilderbeast. The Sanctuary's Alpha seemed to understand her lack of hatred for dragons, he'd welcomed her into his domain with ease and was perfectly content with her living amongst his pack.

Between these two, the other dragons had become accepting of her and, in time, Cloudjumper began offering his services as a mount.

It had been a fairly interesting time as Valka got used to riding the Stormcutter, more than once she fell but she learned how to maintain her balance pretty rapidly. She may still find it awkward but she could tell that it was becoming natural for her, before long she wouldn't even have to think about it.

Her eyes scanned the ocean below as Cloudjumper flew low. A hatchling (a Monstrous Nightmare with a reckless streak) had somehow left the Sanctuary and disappeared, Valka had realised this when she'd counted the hatchlings and came up with the wrong number. Several dragons were now out searching for the little runaway and Valka was scouring the sea around the Sanctuary with Cloudjumper.

She shook her head, "Where is he?" She looked down at her dragon, "That little Nightmare certainly lives up to his name, it's a nightmare trying to keep track of him."

Cloudjumper rumbled in agreement, this wasn't the first time this particular Nightmare had disappeared on an adventure, he was very headstrong and held the fearlessness of a child…not a good combination at times.

Valka spotted one of the Sanctuary Hobblegrunts heading her way and she frowned, "What is it now?"

The dragon roared at her as he approached before turning and heading back the way he'd come, Cloudjumper immediately followed and Valka's frown deepened as she wondered what he'd found.

The Hobblegrunt brought them to a set of large rocks around the other side of the Sanctuary, amongst them was a wooden, Viking rowboat.

Around it were several of the Sanctuary dragons. One was the mother of the runaway hatchling, said hatchling was with her, lifting a worry off Valka's mind. The hatchling was growling and chirping away at his mother who'd continually rumble as if shushing him, the other searchers were also gathered but they kept a little distance from the boat.

Cloudjumper landed and the dragons respectfully moved aside for him, Valka dismounted the Stormcutter and carefully made her way over to the boat, wondering what about it had the dragons so curious.

It contained two people.

One, Valka recognised immediately, she'd known the woman for a very long time when she'd been on Berk and had eventually become her sister-in-law.

Helga.

Renowned warrior and wife of Spitelout Jorgenson (Valka's brother), Helga had been a formidable, yet loving, person. Before her…unexpected departure from Berk, Valka had been particularly close to her sister-in-law and she'd spent many an afternoon in her company, especially when the woman became pregnant with her first child. Valka could scarcely believe that she was this far away from Berk.

As well as dead.

There was no doubt about it, Helga was too motionless to be alive and a desperate check only confirmed it. What she was to do now, Valka had no idea, nothing prepared you for finding the body of one of your close friends in a boat leagues from where they were supposed to be. She could barely process that the whole thing was truly happening.

A wail from the second occupant of the boat pulled Valka's attention.

They were wrapped in several blankets, clutched in Helga's arms. Carefully, Valka pulled the bundle out and closely studied the little form inside.

Even as a baby, the boy's dark hair, blue eyes, and robust build declared him as a Jorgenson, even if he hadn't been in his mother's arms, Valka could have easily placed him as Spitelout and Helga's son. Though babyish, his features were remarkably similar to his father's and the intense volume of his wail clinched the similarities, only Jorgensons could get that loud.

Valka quietly tried to comfort him, mothering instincts still strong from caring for her own son, and slowly, the boy settled in her arms. Even as she tended to him, she examined the boat trying to work out what had happened.

There were no signs of injury on Helga and the boat was undamaged so it wasn't a battle that had killed her. There was no sign of any food or water and closer inspection revealed that she was almost emaciated, the baby was fine so she likely used up everything she had to keep him healthy. There was also no means of powering the boat, no oars, no sail, nothing except her own hands, maybe she'd been set adrift but why? Berk certainly wouldn't have done it, she could've been in a shipwreck but there was no reason for her to be sailing, especially not with such a young child.

The boy began to whimper again and Valka recognised his desire for food, he may look healthy but it could've been a very long time since he last had anything. She could puzzle things over after he'd been fed.

* * *

Valka had given Helga a very simple ceremony.

She'd pushed out the boat holding her friend's body and improvised fire arrows with Cloudjumper's flames. She'd recited the words in honour of her fallen friend and watched for a while as the boat quickly burned and sank. In her arms was her little nephew, completely oblivious to the death of his mother as he contentedly slept through the entire thing.

Eventually, Valka turned away and mounted Cloudjumper and soon, he and the other dragons were returning to the Sanctuary.

As they flew, she continued to ponder over what to do next, the little boy needed a mother to look after him and she considered taking him back to Berk in secret. There were loads of families there who would happily take him in, he had family there from both sides that could look after him.

She then frowned, but there were also those who wouldn't do so, the Jorgensons weren't exactly the most kind and considerate people. She knew that those out with her and her brother's branch could be very harsh on their sons and continually fought for the best positions in the clan, if her brother wasn't alive (which was a distinct possibility) then his son would likely be treated as lesser by his various relatives, who would take the chance to claim better positions for their own children. Helga's family weren't a much better prospect, they'd never really approved of her marriage to Spitelout and they would not take kindly to having his son placed in his care. That was far from a good option.

Of course, this was all fruitless to worry about if Spitelout was still alive, the boy would grow up with his father as he should do so the other family members would be unimportant.

She shook her head, if he was still alive then Helga would never have ended up the way she had. Spitelout loved her dearly and he would've kept her safe no matter what, whatever caused her to be set adrift in that boat more than likely killed him, he was no longer around to care for his son.

As they landed, Valka looked down at the sleeping boy and smiled, she could always take care of him.

She pushed that thought away as soon as it came, she couldn't just do something like that, he was a boy, not a stray kitten! If he stayed he would just have her and the dragons, no friends, no peers, no elders to learn from, that was no way for a child to grow up. She couldn't just take in another child when she'd chosen to not return to her own son because of her love for dragons, it was just wrong!

She sighed, she would take him back to Berk first thing in the morning, maybe she could come up with a way to get him to a decent family without being discovered.

* * *

She and Cloudjumper left early the next day.

The night had been predictably disturbed by the usual needs of a baby, Valka had been surprised at how quickly she'd fallen back into mothering though Cloudjumper had not been impressed with the tiny human waking him up. After a quick breakfast, they took to the sky and headed for Berk with Valka trying to come up with the best way to get the little boy to a good family.

They'd been flying for some time when she spotted an Outcast ship at an island below her, usually she'd avoid such ships but its appearance so far from home waters was suspicious, especially when you considered how she'd found Helga the day before.

She guided Cloudjumper quietly down to the island, taking care to land unseen. Once landed, she left the carefully bundled baby in the Stormcutter's protection and stole off towards where she'd seen the ship.

Treading lightly, she soon reached the Outcast's beach camp and listened in from hiding.

"I'm telling ye, this is a waste of time."

An Outcast agreed with his comrade, "I know, we're searching the whole bleedin' ocean for a single woman and 'er brat. What's the point?"

Another man, likely their leader, answered harshly, "Because Alvin's ordered us to! He wants the boy for his revenge schemes against Berk, so we'll search until he says otherwise."

"But why?" The first one asked, "What good is a baby?"

The leader snorted, "This is why ye'll never be in charge. He intends to rear that baby as his own son, the boy's a Jorgenson with warrior parents, Alvin knows he'll be a formidable force with the right upbringing. He's going to make that kid the perfect counter to Stoick's brat, Alvin's playing the long game." He glowered, "So we need to find that boy and fast, it took a lot of effort to get a hold of him and his mother in the first place, even with some of their own family betraying them."

Valka barely contained a gasp and hurried away having heard everything she needed to.

She didn't know the full story but she could make several educated guesses on what had happened as well as change her plans.

She couldn't take the boy back to Berk, not with people there who would hand him to the Outcasts. She doubted they considered Alvin's plans when they made the deal, they probably only saw a way to remove their rivals from the picture. Even so, the fact that they went that far was terrifying. Family relationships within the Jorgenson clan had always been difficult but the confirmation that some were using such sinister methods to remove their rivals was terrible, further convincing her that her brother was also dead. Spitelout was the head of the clan and he kept the members in check, the only way anyone would dare do something like this was if he wasn't in the picture.

She reached Cloudjumper and instantly checked on her nephew, finding him obliviously asleep. Gently, she took him into her arms and looked down at him. Taking him to Berk was no longer an option, it was clear that he wouldn't be safe there anymore. That being said, she didn't like the idea of taking him to any of the other tribes, the more reasonable ones were allied with Berk so the boy's family connections would come to light sooner or later, that and she couldn't guarantee he'd end up with a good family or even be taken in. This greatly reduced her options and she was beginning to see only one that would assure that he would be both cared for and safe from Alvin and his treacherous family.

Taking him in herself.

In the Sanctuary, he'd be out of Alvin's reach and far from those who'd betrayed him, it hurt her inside when she considered how she'd left Hiccup behind but she knew he would be safe. Those responsible for this would not dare cross Stoick the Vast and she knew that they had no designs on taking over the tribe, none of the other clans would ever stand for that. This boy however, would not be safe there, at least with her he'd be with family who truly cared for him.

She smiled and stroked his cheek, "Well, it looks like you're staying with me after all."

She frowned, she needed his name, he would certainly have one already but what would his parents have chosen? She smiled again as one came to mind.

Jorgenson tradition required a first-born son to be given the name of one of his ancestors, usually a warrior. There'd been one in particular whom Spitelout had greatly admired and looked up to and had moved on to Valhalla not that long ago, he'd been widely respected by all and had been an example of a true Berkian warrior.

Valka gently kissed the little boy's forehead.

"Let's go home Snotlout."

* * *

 _ **PS-So another AU starts. Please let me know what you thought and if you have any chapter suggestions.**_


	2. Sneaking In

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone and welcome. This is a quick chapter set a few years before HTTYD 1 and shows a little interaction between Snotlout and Valka. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I do not own any aspect of How to Train Your Dragon.**_

* * *

 **Sneaking In**

Moonlight danced upon the ocean waves and spray sparked in the light as a dragon swooped low over their crests.

The Monstrous Nightmare ascended to the sky and lazily flapped through the clouds, on his back, a boy laughed happily, "Nice one Hookfang!"

Hookfang rumbled in response then grunted when he saw their destination ahead, the boy's expression turned serious and he muttered quietly to his friend, "Okay Hooky, let's slip in quietly now."

The Nightmare did as requested and like a shadow, he swooped into a cave entrance to land upon a stone floor, the boy dismounted and tiptoed along the tunnel. The dragon did likewise and his human companion grinned at him little, "We just slip in quietly and no one will know."

"And where have you been!?"

The boy jumped and grimaced, before turning around and smiling guiltily, "Aunt Valka! I couldn't sleep so I was just out for a little walk with Hookfang."

Valka glowered, her stance clearly showing that she was not fooled, "Snotlout, why were you and Hookfang out flying in the middle of the night?" Her eyes fell on his upper arm, where a cut had been hastily bandaged and hidden, "And what happened to your arm?"

Snotlout swiftly covered it with his sleeve, "I just tripped and cut myself slightly, nothing to worry about."

She grabbed his arm and examined the cut, "This is a graze from an arrow…" She fixed him with a look, "What have you been doing?"

"Nothing, honest."

The boy had answered far too quickly and Valka folded her arms in demand of the truth, he sighed and answered reluctantly, "We were freeing some dragons from trappers."

"What were you thinking!" The woman's voice rose in pitch, "Don't you realise how dangerous that was, I've told you to stay close to the Sanctuary and certainly not go after Dragon Hunters."

"But you do it all the time!"

"I've done it many times before and I always have other dragons for back up." Valka sighed, "They're far too dangerous for you and Hookfang to take on alone, you only got a cut this time but it could have been far worse, you could've captured or even killed."

"I know, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"It's just…I can't just leave dragons in the hands of hunters!" Snotlout looked down, "They've been my family for as long as I can remember, I don't like just sitting safely here while they're in trouble, I have to help them."

Valka stared at him then pulled him into a gentle hug, "I understand Snotlout, but I was so worried when I woke up to find that you'd vanished." She ran a hand through his hair, "Ever since the dragons found you as a baby in that boat with your mother's body, I've loved you as if you were my actual son. I am so proud that you feel so strongly about saving the dragons but you're still young, you're barely in your teens and I'm terrified that something will happen to you if you keep doing this." She stepped back and smiled at him, "I promise I'm doing everything I can to help the dragons but we can't save them all, no matter how much we want to. Sometimes we have to remember the other people in our lives, how much they need us as well." She crouched down, "I couldn't bear it if something happened to you, so please, don't go taking Dragon Hunters on your own again."

Snotlout looked away, thinking her words over, before finally looking her in the eye, "Okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Valka stood, "Now then, let me tend to that cut of yours and then you're heading straight for bed." The boy nodded and she wagged a finger at him, "You're also grounded young man."

He looked up at her in shock, "What! Why?"

"For sneaking out." She tapped him on the head, "You're not going to get out of this one unpunished, even though you've promised to not do it again." She smiled at his glower, "It's just for tomorrow so don't worry, I've planned a field trip for the day after."

Snotlout's glower immediately turned into a grin, "Awesome!"

He scampered away, Hookfang right behind him, and Valka smiled fondly.

* * *

 _ **PS-So that's that. Please let me know what you thought and if you have any suggestions for future chapters, these one-shots won't run in chronological order so feel free to give ideas from anywhere in the timeline. I'll hopefully update soon.**_


	3. Silly Faces

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello all and welcome to another chapter. This one is set not long after Valka first takes Snotlout in and is on the shorter side. Thank you for the follows and favourites and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **Silly Faces**

Despite having been a mother, Valka was finding it hard to rear Snotlout.

It wasn't that he himself was a particularly difficult baby but she was limited in terms of resources in the Sanctuary, people didn't exactly trade with her so she had to make or find everything she needed herself. The dragons also had to deal with the new human in their home.

Cloudjumper had been entirely confused to begin with, dragon hatchlings were very different from human babies and he was not accustomed to being woken in the middle of the night. Initially, he had not been impressed at all but he eventually become used to it and would sometimes hover over the crying boy, trying to comfort him. Strangely enough, the other dragons warmed up to him with ease, perhaps they instinctively knew he was a baby and naturally wanted to care for him. Some had tried to be helpful and had delivered partly digested fish, the same way they would for dragon hatchlings, but they eventually seemed to realise that a human baby couldn't actually eat something like. Valka had to admit that the looks on their faces when they first saw her feed him were priceless as they had no idea how to respond to it but they eventually got used to that as well.

The real difficulty was how full on it was, she had no one else to help her so she had to look after him the whole time, in the village she had other mothers and woman, as well as Stoick, to help her with Hiccup, letting her take at least a short break. In the Sanctuary, it was literally just her and she had resigned herself to that fact until the dragons surprised her once again.

* * *

She'd just put Snotlout down for a nap when a dragon had come in wounded.

Since arriving, she'd slowly found herself tending to injured dragons as she learned more about them little by little. For most things, the dragons could handle themselves but occasionally an injury happened that was eased more with her assistance.

The dragon in question had been a Nadder and he'd received a large gash in his leg, it wasn't life-threatening by itself but it had a high chance of infection if left undealt with. Dragon saliva was very good at cleaning wounds but Valka wanted to put some sort of dressing on it as added protection just in case, the Nadder hadn't been keen on the idea and had been very jittery until she'd finally convinced him that she was trying to help. Eventually, the wound was neatly dressed and the dragon nuzzled her in thanks, Valka laughed then suddenly froze when she realised she'd left Snotlout far longer than she'd planned, she hurried back to her cave, hoping that the boy was still asleep and found a sight she couldn't quite believe.

A female Monstrous Nightmare was sat in front of the cave keeping a maternal eye on her hatchling and a very awake Snotlout.

Instead of crying because she wasn't there, Snotlout was gurgling happily and waving his arms as the hatchling pulled what could only be called funny faces at him. The boy seemed to be loving this game and Valka couldn't help but think of an older brother entertaining his younger sibling, the similarities were so striking it was unbelievable.

The Nightmare hatchling pulled yet another silly face and Snotlout squealed in delight and the hatchling gave his own little rumble that could only be laughter, behind her, the female Nightmare gave a rumble of her own and her hatchling pouted before nuzzling Snotlout and scampering over to her. Snotlout immediately began whine and Valka hurried over and picked him up, instantly settling him. The adult Nightmare rumbled at her softly and Valka found herself speaking without thinking, "Thank you."

She received another rumble and the dragon mother shepherded her hatchling off, leaving them be. Sitting down on one of the cave's stone ledges, Valka's mind considered what happened, even as she tended to Snotlout.

Snotlout must have woken up while she was occupied with the Nadder and the Nightmare had stopped by with her own hatchling to look after him until she returned. Then the hatchling had even played with Snotlout, keeping him happy and entertained and apparently enjoying himself in the process. They'd looked so like playing brothers it had been uncanny, she'd accepted that dragons were far more than Vikings believed already but it seemed they were well beyond even her expectations.

She smiled, perhaps she could trust the mother dragons to keep an eye on Snotlout even when he was awake, they'd already done it without her asking and the interest of the hatchlings might mean he wouldn't be as lonely as she feared.

She'd look into it.

* * *

The next day, Valka could only smile when the same hatchling scurried into the cave, closely followed by his mother, and gave her a hopeful look. She simply pointed to the bundle of blankets where Snotlout was lain and the hatchling immediately scurried over and peered in.

Soon, Snotlout's happy gurgles sounded throughout the cave as the Nightmare resumed the silly faces from the day before and Valka's smile grew wider.

* * *

 _ **PS-So can anyone guess who the Nightmare hatchling is? Please let me know what you thought and I'll hopefully update soon.**_


	4. Others

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter. This one is set roughly around the time of HTTYD 1 and the first two TV series. If anyone has any suggestions for a chapter, then please let me know either via PM or in a review. Thank you everyone for your continued support and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **Others**

Snotlout sat anxiously beside his aunt, bathing her fevered brow with a damp cloth.

Valka had been ill for several days now but it was only recently that she'd become bed-bound. For his part, Snotlout had no idea what to do, his aunt had never been ill before and what little healing he knew wasn't working, her fever refused to break and she was spending less and less time awake. He knew that if something wasn't done soon, he'd lose her and he couldn't stand the thought of that happening. As he re-soaked the cloth, his mind wandered onto how he could help her.

She needed medicine, that much was obvious, but he had no clue as to what kind she needed. He entirely lacked the skills or the resources to make his own and it wasn't like they had a stockpile to choose from.

The only option he really had was going out to a human settlement and getting some but that came with a whole host of risks.

His aunt had told him many times of the dangers of the world beyond the Sanctuary, he'd encountered Dragon Hunters several times before and he'd been told about the Outcasts, pirates and other such evils. He knew that many Vikings were not friendly to dragons and how some were not friendly to any strangers at all. The thought of deliberately going to a human settlement and trying to barter for medicine scared him but he needed to do just that.

He looked up to Cloudjumper, who'd been hovering near his rider since she'd fallen ill, "Can you look after her Cloudjumper?"

The Stormcutter rumbled in response and Snotlout stood, "Thanks." He looked back to his aunt, "I'll be back as quickly as I can, promise."

Asleep as she was, Valka didn't answer and the boy was soon hurrying out of their cave to Hookfang, who was waiting just outside. He quickly mounted his dragon, "Okay Hooky, we've got to find some medicine for Aunt Valka!"

A low roar stopped them just before they took off and Cloudjumper strode out of the cave, he rumbled at another dragon before gesturing at them with his head to follow him. He took off and Hookfang and Snotlout looked at each other in slight confusion before following.

* * *

Cloudjumper led them across the sea and far away from the Sanctuary.

Snotlout had never been this far before and he didn't recognise where they were heading, however, the Stormcutter seemed very sure of his destination and the boy was certain he was leading them somewhere where they could get medicine.

After one of the longest flights he'd ever had, they descended towards a large island which was dominated by a volcano. Landing on the beach, Cloudjumper nodded towards the thick forest that started behind it and slowly walked towards it. As he dismounted Hookfang, Snotlout glanced around nervously, "Are you sure we'll find medicine here?"

His answer was a grunt and the boy cautiously followed the dragon in, Hookfang sticking close to his rider.

As they walked, Snotlout couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched, going by the way the two dragons were looking around, it seemed that they also felt the same way. Every so often, the boy thought he heard something but whenever he looked, there was no one there.

Suddenly, Hookfang got distracted and darted off into the trees and Snotlout called out to him, "Hookfang, where are you going?" He then noticed that Cloudjumper had also vanished, "Cloudjumper…?"

Before he could blink, he was pounced on from behind and tackled to the ground. He struggled violently but the people holding him had a strong grip and they hauled him to his feet, he looked around wildly for the two dragons, "Hookfang, Cloudjumper!"

"Be quiet!" He was shaken roughly by one of the people holding him and they pushed him onwards through the trees. Snotlout kept quiet as they walked but he constantly glanced around, trying to spot where the two dragons had gone but he saw no sign of them.

Soon, he was brought into a village and taken before a large dragon statue at its centre. People in odd, black armour gathered around as he was pushed to his knees in front of a stone throne. A sturdily built man, with slight ornamentation on his armour stood beside the throne and spoke in a commanding voice, "All hail, Gefn, Queen Defender of the Wing!"

At once, everyone present bowed as an elderly woman appeared and regally sat on the throne, following behind her was a young, blond woman, possibly in her early twenties, who stood to the right of the throne.

The elderly woman addressed the one who announced her, "Beli, is this the possible Dragon Hunter?"

Beli bowed respectfully, "Yes your Majesty, he arrived here with these two dragons."

He gestured over to the side and Snotlout looked that way to see both dragons being fed some sort of fruit and couldn't stop himself crying out, "Hookfang!"

"Be silent, Dragon Hunter!"

The younger woman stepped forward but Queen Gefn stopped her, "Mala, that's enough!"

As Mala retook her position, the queen studied Snotlout thoughtfully, "He's but a child, I cannot see how he could be a hunter."

"That's because I'm not!" Snotlout insisted, "I've lived with dragons all my life, there's no way I would hunt them."

"Yet you've clearly enslaved these two." Mala scowled at him, "We saw you arrive on our island, you force the Nightmare to carry you on his back."

"I don't force Hookfang to do anything!" The boy argued, "He's been my friend ever since I was a baby, he lets me ride him."

This time it was Beli who spoke, "Your Majesty, this boy could well be in league with the hunters, these claims of his nothing but lies to fool us as part of a plot to steal the Great Protector."

Snotlout shook his head, "That's not why I'm here at all! My aunt's sick and I need some medicine for her, I'm not here to steal anything. I didn't even know this place existed until Cloudjumper led me and Hookfang here."

"So, you manipulated the other dragon into bringing you here." Mala turned to the queen, "I think it's clear that this boy is no friend to dragons."

Queen Gefn had remained silent throughout the exchange, but now she stood, "Tell me child, what illness does your aunt have?"

"But, your Majesty…!"

She held up a hand, halting Beli's words, and nodded at Snotlout to speak.

"Well, it began with a headache about six days ago, but she was slightly feverish after two days. Two days after that, she went to bed early saying she was tired and she had a full fever by the next morning, she barely wakes up and I don't know enough about healing to do much for her." He looked up at her pleadingly, "Please, apart from the dragons, she's the only person I have."

The queen continued to regard him for a long time then smiled, "We'll help you child."

The gathered people gasped and Mala stepped forward in shock, "But why, the dragons…"

"Look perfectly healthy." Queen Gefn responded, "If they were truly being mistreated, there would signs of it all over them yet both are completely fine. In fact, they are possibly healthier than some of the dragons of our island." She came over and placed a hand on Snotlout's shoulder, "There is no dishonesty in this boy's eyes or voice and it is clear that he is indeed as desperate as he claims, it is likely that the only reason the dragons have not yet intervened to protect him is the fact that they've been eating the Sagefruit."

She gestured to the crowd, "Lofn, please prepare some medicine for the boy to take to his aunt."

A woman bowed and hurried away as the queen continued to speak, "This boy is our guest and will be treated as such, this is my decision."

Though some did not look happy, they all bowed and slowly the crowd broke apart. Snotlout slowly stood and bowed himself, "Erm…thank you…your queeness."

She smiled, "What is your name child?"

"Oh…yes…Snotlout Jorgenson, milady."

She nodded, "We'll have your aunt's medicine prepared as soon as possible Snotlout, but until then…" She turned to Mala, "Mala, please show our guest the village, I expect you to extend every courtesy to him."

The young woman frowned but nodded, "Yes grandmother."

* * *

"There stands the Temple of the Wing and beside it is the Healing centre where they're preparing your aunt's medicine, we treat both dragons and humans there."

Snotlout grinned, "My aunt heals dragons as well!"

Behind him, Hookfang rumbled in agreement and lightly nudged his rider, Snotlout laughed a little and patted his snout as Mala watched in amazement.

"Your bond with him is unlike anything I've seen."

The boy shrugged slightly, "Well, I have known him pretty much my whole life. My aunt told me that when I was a baby and Hookfang was a hatchling, he used to visit every day to play with me. When he was big enough, he started letting me ride him and we flew all over the Sanctuary, freaked my aunt out the first time though."

Mala glanced over to where Cloudjumper was sat where he could watch most of the village, "And what about him."

"That's Cloudjumper." Snotlout answered, "He's known me my whole life as well but he's really my aunt's dragon. He was the one that brought her to the Sanctuary in the first place and showed us this island." He frowned, "I guess he knew that you were friends to dragons. I wonder why he's never showed us this place before?"

He got distracted from his thoughts and pointed up at the central statue, "By the way, what dragon is that?"

Mala smiled, "That is the Great Protector. The Eruptodon. He makes his home in the volcano behind us and eats the lava within, he is the reason we are safe from it."

The boy stared up at the statue thoughtfully, "He's kind of like the Bewilderbeast."

"The Bewilderbeast?"

Snotlout grinned at her question, "The Alpha of the Sanctuary, he's a massive dragon that can breathe ice, he built the Sanctuary with it and all the dragons that call it home are under his protection. He's kind of like a Dragon King."

"A Dragon King!?"

"Snotlout."

They both turned to see Queen Gefn standing before them, Mala respectfully bowed as she approached them, a small bottle in hand, "From everything you've told us about your aunt's illness, we've managed to prepare the medicine she requires. Simply give her two mouthfuls a day and she'll soon recover."

Snotlout gratefully took the bottle, "Thank you, your Majesty."

Hookfang grabbed the back of his shirt and tossed him onto his neck, ready to get going. Cloudjumper Came up and rumbled at them impatiently, wanting to return to his rider as soon as possible. Snotlout smiled at the queen, "Thanks for everything, but we need to get this back to my aunt as soon as possible."

Queen Gefn nodded understandingly, "It is quite alright child, the dragons are right to hasten your return home." She smiled, "Please know that you and your aunt will always be welcome among the Defenders of the Wing."

Snotlout nodded, "Thank you, maybe we'll visit again someday."

With a quick goodbye rumble, Hookfang shot into the air alongside Cloudjumper and they winged their way back to the Sanctuary.

* * *

Valka was just as she was when they returned and Snotlout wasted no time.

Quickly measuring out a mouthful into one of their wooden beakers, he shook her awake, "Auntie, you need to drink this. It'll help."

Slowly, she opened her eyes, "Snotlout…where have you been?"

He smiled, "Getting you some medicine, here."

He held the beaker to her lips and she drank, she pulled a face afterwards, "It really doesn't taste good."

The boy chuckled, "Well, you always told me that medicine wouldn't work if it didn't taste horrible."

She gave a small laugh of her own, "I guess I did." She frowned slightly, "Where did you find it?"

He held her hand, "I'll tell you about it when you're better. You should probably rest."

She smiled and let her eyes slip shut once more. She wasn't obviously better yet and it might be a couple of days until she was but, Snotlout was confident that she'd make a full recovery.

* * *

 _ **PS-So Snotlout has met the Defenders of the Wing considerably earlier than he would've done. Please let me know what you thought and I'll hopefully update soon.**_


End file.
